wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar")
The Red Starry Guitar was a special guitar that Murray played. It's actually adapted from the Fender Squier Telecaster Guitar. The Red Starry Guitar first appeared in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (video)" and last appeared "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (video)". In "Yule Be Wiggling (video)" it was replaced with the Maton Guitar. According to the episode "Work", Anthony said he forgot to turn the guitar on by pushing the on and off button. In the song "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking)", Greg said Murray playing his red guitar but he did not say Starry. This is Murray's favorite guitar because that's why Murray plays with it everywhere. Jeff was never seen playing the guitar, only the Awake Wiggles have. According to the episode "Lilly", the Red Starry Guitar is Murray's guitar. In "The Wiggles Movie" when Murray was young he plays his red toy guitar but that was before he put stars on it. The guitar model was a Red and White Fender Telecaster Electric Guitar from the Fender Squier's Affinity Series. Gallery AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar (The first appearance of the red starry guitar) GregPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar JeffandRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in prologue of "Christmas Picnic" RedStarryGuitar.jpg|A close-up of Red Starry Guitar guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar SilentNight.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Silent Night" TheWigglesMovie133.png|Red Starry Guitar in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie142.png|Murray playing red starry guitar in "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" TheWigglesMovie199.png|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in the prologue of "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" TheWigglesMovie232.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" TheWigglesMovie371.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in Promo Picture of "The Wiggles Movie" TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in the big red car in a promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in a promo picture TheWigglesMovie1142.jpg|Little Murray playing the Red electric guitar (This was before it had stars) MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Red Starry Guitar in re-recording of "Yummy Yummy" TheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Murray playing red starry guitar in "The Monkey Dance" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar in re-recording of "Teddy Bear Hug" MurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Murray holding the Red Starry Guitar in closing scene of "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" TheWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the closing scene of "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in re-recording of "Wiggle Time" 1998 MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" RedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|A close-up of the Red Starry Guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" TheWigglesin1998.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in early 1998 promo picture MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in another promo picture RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the background of early 1998 live footage TheWiggles'1997Commercial-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray holding the Red Starry Guitar in The Wiggles' 1998 commercial RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|A close-up of Red Starry Guitar guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "T RedStarryGuitaratWigglehouse.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in Wigglehouse MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar with Hawaiian Shirt MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in the episode: "Building Blocks" JeffTheMechanic22.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the Big Red Car MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinLilly.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Lilly" MurrayandJeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Wiggle Opera" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray playing the Red Starry Guitar in "Spooked Wiggles" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Toot Toot" Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|Murray playing red starry guitar in "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood).jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" MurrayKnockingonDorothy'sDoor.jpg|Murray knocking on Dorothy's door while holding Red Starry Guitar MurrayandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Dorothy playing air guitar GregandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Balla Balla Bambina" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Murray playing red starry guitar in "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar in "Let's Have a Ceili" TheWigglesSleeping.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in Murray's bedroom in "Food" and "At Play" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinDancing.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Jeff playing the air drums in the episode: "Dancing" Greg'sClonesPlayingMusic.jpg|One of Greg's clones playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Having Fun at the Beach" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinMulticultural.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Multicultural" Hygiene75.jpg|Murray cleaning Red Starry Guitar in "Hygiene" Hygiene88.jpg|Red Starry Guitar lying on the floor MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinAnimals.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Animals" TheWigglesPuppets.jpg|Puppet Murray playing the Red Starry Guitar in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" promo picture RedStarryGuitarinPuppetForm.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in puppet form MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!1999.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "The Wiggly Big Show" LittleMurrayinHistory.jpg|Little Murray playing Orange Starry Guitar OrangeStarryGuitar.jpg|Orange Starry Guitar RedStarryGuitarTransition.jpg|Red Starry Guitar transition Manners35.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in "Manners" StarryAcousticGuitarCase.jpg|Murray holding starry acoustic guitar inside case in "Travel" CarlaPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Carla the Rabbit playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinPlay.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Play" StarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|the acoustic guitar has stars like the starry guitar TheBody98.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in "The Body" AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWork.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar in "Work" (for the second time) TheWigglesImagining.jpg|Animated Red Starry Guitar in "Imagination" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinImagination.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Imagination" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinhisImagination.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in his imagination IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide2.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Hey, Hey, Hey, We're All Pirate Dancing" MurrayPlayingStarryAcousticGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing starry acoustic guitar in flashback version of "Starry Night" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar in "Six Months in a Leaky Boat" Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car!" AnthonyPlayingStarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing the starry acoustic guitar in "Getting Strong" TheWigglesandDorothyinD.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. book TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!(Book).jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in Wake Up Jeff! (book) CartoonAnthonyPlayingBlueStarryGuitar.png|Cartoon Anthony playing Blue Starry Guitar TheWigglesin2000CartoonVersion.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in cartoon form CartoonMurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Cartoon Murray playing Red Starry Guitar Category:Instruments Category:Stringed Instruments Category:Starry Instruments Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Galleries Category:Instrument Galleries